SkyHaHa
About SkyHaHa SkyHaHa is an enormous metropolis floating over 200 feet above a random ocean. It was inspired by Columbia in the upcoming 2012 video game Bioshock:Infinite by Irrational Games. It was also inspired by many other of these floating cities in different movies and video games such as Bespen in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes back. SkyHaHa is still pre-mature and much is still needed to be done to expand it, despite the fact that it is constantly growing and already expanding. History Tehinformant, the server's first administrator had an idea of a floating city to be away from all troubles on the mainland. It first started out as a huge three-dimensional piece of dirt floating in the middle of the ocean. Grass was on top. Day and night, he constructed the Town Hall as the dirt block would be the center of town. However, the idea was to be away from all mobs, but Notch showed no mercy. Mobs spawn everywhere, even on artificially created land. After the first Town Hall was built, Tehinformant didn't feel like he was up to build SkyHaHa. The project was nearly abandoned, but when the first few members of HaHacraft joined, small houses were built in the surrounding area and things started to change. Players built bridges and stores. SkyHaHa was eventually expanding and did not become a small floating sanctuary but an epic metropolis to marvel at. Today, SkyHaHa will never be done. It keeps growing as long as the public pitches in and helps out. Lockdown When Skyhaha was established, the server was on a lockdown saying no one but administrators were allowed to leave the city. The only other place you could be at was the dark island underneath SkyHaHa, but that place was filled with mobs and very dangerous. For a couple weeks, everyone got bored and decided to move away from town. People still lived and worked in SkyHaHa but others went to undiscovered terrority and built camps. The first outside colony was an ordinary and plain camp. And after that, Frostville, the first external town was also founded by Tehinformant. Town Hall Like other servers, there needs to be an iconic area to spawn in. SkyHaHa's town hall is HaHacraft's main spawn point. The Town Hall has a spawn point, two stairways up the second floor that connect to the town's library, and secretly up the attic is the Mayor's sleeping quarters. The mayor is HaHa, the server's owner. Other Attractions There are many other attractions HaHacraft has. The first ones were early member's own households, then came Tehinformant's private Mansion. Tehinformant is known to build several mansions, even on other servers. The biggest mansion he's done was on a friend's private server. There is also the Sky diving bridge. Mainly made out of glass, it was a risky piece of work since it has glass pipes filled with lava and water. Griefing it would make it an entire mess. One great place to visit is the Nether Simulator. It is, hence its name a confined room that replicates the Nether. It is for the wimps after all. Next is Domefavor95's rollercoaster. Not much to say about it, but its one helluva ride. Also, Beneath SkyHaHa is the Concourse. A set of bridgeways to get to even more attractions such as the hotel, the public farm, and even a swimming pool!